Mistakes
by NoseTwitcher14
Summary: Serena makes a mistake that she will have to live with for the rest of her life.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters in Bewitched**

**Note – sorry this chapter is short, the other ones will be longer. This one was just to set the scene. **

Part 1

"SAMMI!" the shrill call of my cousin filled the air and I groaned. We're adults now but Serena still parades around like a sixteen-year-old. Ok so I love her for it but I sometimes wish she was a bit more adult maybe then she'd be able to help more with Tab and Adam, now she just mucks around. She materializes in front of my eyes. She looked unusually sad, "Oh Sammie, it's awful" I couldn't help but feel slightly worried but somehow Serena's problems usually turned out to be trivial and rather childish. I prepared for something like – a nightclub had closed and she now had nowhere cool to party. "Sammie, how" she took a deep breath "how do you know if your pregnant"


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I Don't own any of the characters in Bewitched**

**Note – all the parts (other than the first or if I note it) are in the POV of Serena**

Part 2

Sammie just looks at me. Her eyes wide with shock, she looked at my studying me as if she expected me to burst out laughing telling her I was kidding and that she should she her face. After a minute of this silence, I start to fidget. "I know that after nine months you give birth but what are the early signs? Sammie" I tried waving my hands in front of her eyes but she hardly even blinks. "Well er, why you don't just go to a doctor" I should have known that Sammie would give me that sort of advice. "I'll come with you if you like. Tabitha's at school and we can take Adam" she looks at me "well come on then. I'll ring up and get you an appointment. Can you go get Adam up from his nap?" I nod glumly and click my fingers moving myself from the living room to the nursery. Adam was stood up in his crib looking at me "Auntie Rena" he held his little arms out to me, grudgingly I pick him up and hug him. "Will you play with me Auntie Rena?" he smiles at me. "Not now Adam. You, I and Mommy have to go out" Adam pouts at me "but I'll play later" he grins again; I put him down on the floor and groan. This is how I could be spending the rest of my life, everything revolving around a child. "SERENA!" Sammie calls up at us, I pick up Adam again and click my fingers, seconds later we're downstairs. "Hiya Baby" Sammie takes Adam off me tickling him under the chin causing him to burst in to hysterical laughter. "well Serena, you have an appointment for an hours time. We'll take the car"


	3. chapter 3

**Note: I'm sorry but this part is quite short**

**disclaimer - i don't own any of the ER characters**

**2 days later**

Sammie bustles around the house, cleaning up things that aren't even in a mess. She makes me feel dizzy just watching her. Adam sits on the floor playing with his toys which are such boring things, they don't even do anything. Sammie turns and looks at him and his tower of brightly coloured boxes

"oh you cleaver boy!" she squeals like it's the most wonderful thing in the entire world. At that age I was making buildings on my own. Adam turns to her beaming. This sickly sweet scene is broken up by the shrill ringing on the telephone, Sammie looks at me "it's not Darrin". My heart pounds against my chest, I stand up slowly and walk towards the phone gently lifting the receiver to my ear, "Serena er Stephens?" I giggle softly, it had been Sammie's idea to use Stephens as my last name at the surgery "sure" my reply is quiet, my body shakes with nerves, "would you be able to come down to the surgery later" I look at Sammie, tears welling up in my eyes, I nod softly "ok"

**2 hours later**

I sit in the doctor's office, Sammie sat by my side holding a wriggling Adam in her lap. The doctor's smiling at me, as if she knows the greatest secret in the world and is about to tell me. She looks at Sammie who seems to be in on this. "Congratulations Miss Stephens. You expecting a baby"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters in Bewitched,**

**Note – sorry it's taken me so long to up date but I've had exams. Thanks for the reviews, I love to get them!**

**Part 4**

We left the doctors office just a few minutes after he told me the news. He said it must be a 'wonderful surprise for me' well he got the surprise bit correct but it's anything but wonderful. What use do I have for a baby? They can't even talk. A baby is something people like Sammy would want but not me. I'm a free spirit, I got where I want when I want. I don't want to be tied down.

When we get back to Sammy's house, she 'remembers' needing something in town. She tosses me the house keys and places Adam in my arms before driving off again. Adam grabs at my hair with his sticky fingers. I grimace as I open the door quickly placing him on the floor. He looks up at me and pouts

"Play with me, Auntie Rena" I shake me head at him and sit down on the sofa. Adam stars to cry softly but to be honest I don't really care. What does he have to worry about? Whether his red brick will balance on his blue brick. I have real problems, I have a life-wrecking creature growing inside me. oh my life is over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own any characters in Bewitched **

**Note - I can't believe how long I've left it since updating! Time really is flying. I'm going to try and update this more regularly. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it **

**Part 5**

The click of the door pulls me out of my daydream, I perk up a little presuming that it's Sammie come to rescue me from caring for her little leech. That's what I've decided – children are leeches – they grasp hold of you at the most inconvenient times, pull at anything they can regardless of how much it hurts and then won't let go. And then if that wasn't enough they suck all the energy from you – well I certainly don't want that to happen. So I've got a plan – I'm going to give Sammie the baby! I'll give the thing nine months of my life and that's it, she can have it for the rest of it's life.

"Auntie Serena" I silently groan as my niece runs at me, her arms outstretched ready to engulf me in a hug. Tabitha's always like that, all cuddly. But I don't want cuddles right now, I just want to be left alone, in silence. I must be giving off some sort of bad vibe because Tabitha stops before she gets to me, she stares at me looking confused

"where's mum?" she asks, her voice soft and quieter than usual. I can see it in her eyes that that's not what she really wants to ask. I mutter some answer that I doubt she even hears, but It doesn't matter because her attention has turned to Adam, who curled up on the sofa next to me, his sticky hand grasping me t-shirt. His face is still slightly red from his crying fit early but I don't care. Sammie'll probably lecture me, saying I didn't care for her son correctly but that's just it isn't it, he's _her_ son not mine so why should I have to care for him. Just like this little brat inside of me isn't mine, it's hers.

"Auntie Serena, Adam's asleep you should have taken him to his crib. I've got to go do my homework" Tabitha says as she dashes from the room, her long blond plait flying out behind her. I roll my eyes after her, but I pick Adam up and sigh. Slowly I click my fingers and end up in – hang on this isn't Adam's room. I look around, and frown. How'd I end up in Sammie's room, I groan under the weight of the child in my arms, and sluggishly walk from one room to the other. I practically dump Adam in his crib, barely noticing that my rough manner has woken him from his sleep. I click my fingers again and end up back in the living room, where I sit again and begin to wait for Sammie. Why oh why did I let this happen.


End file.
